


Как металл любит ковку

by silber_mond



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silber_mond/pseuds/silber_mond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Торин всегда очень любил своих племянников</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как металл любит ковку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Fill and Fill Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603290) by [plingo_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat). 



Его расположением они, конечно же, бессовестно пользуются. Пускай Фили и более ответственен, но даже он с юности совершает поступки, совершенно неподходящие гному Дома Дурина. Кили же просто сводит Торина с ума, например тем, что выбирает в качестве основного оружия лук и стрелы.

— Ну дядя, — умоляет Кили, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Дядя, — присоединяется Фили, чьи едва пробившиеся усы позволяют заплетать косички длиной только до нижней губы, а борода – и вовсе что-то пушистое и непонятное.

Торин закрывает глаза и вздыхает:

— Ладно. 

 

Гномы стойкие и быстро вырастают. Род Дурина выносливей всех других из-за того, сколько ветвей его были жестоко обрублены до того, как пришло их время. Торин выживает, потому что должен, Дис — потому что у нее есть возлюбленный и двое сыновей, за которыми нужно присматривать.

Каждый раз, когда Фили и Кили подбегают к нему, цепляются за полы одежды и демонстрируют свои игрушечные молоты или неуклюжие еще поделки, он заново клянется вернуть Эребор, чтобы у его племянников, его наследников было место, которое они могут назвать домом.

 

Фили и Кили — милые дети и вырастают в красивых гномов с породистыми носами и высокими скулами, и оружейное, и рудное дела им как родные. Торин отрицает, что души в них не чает, но они получают все, что он только может им дать.

Когда бы он ни появлялся, они зачарованно ходят за ним по пятам. Он пытается не поддаться вызванному таким вниманием теплу, но у него это редко выходит.

 

— Пожалуйста, дядя, — говорит Кили, закусив губу. Его глаза темнеют.

— Пожалуйста, дядя, — эхом отзывается Фили. Все шнурки в его волосах развязаны, косы растрепаны, а губы покраснели. 

Торин смотрит на них, самые дорогие его сокровища, лежащие перед ним обнаженными, и чувствует, как им овладевает жадность.

 

Они приходят ночью. Он не в силах сопротивляться.

Кили — увереннее в своем приветствии, он будит Торина поцелуем, задерживается губами на уголке его рта и прижимает руку к его груди. Фили переплетает его и свои пальцы, ладонь к ладони, упирается подбородком в плечо брата.

— Мы уверены, — говорит он прежде, чем Торин успевает раскрыть рот.

Торину не нужно щуриться после сна или ждать, пока разум пробудится от мягкой дремоты. Его будит шестое чувство, инстинктивное знание о присутствии рядом других существ в тот момент, когда он безоружен, и это знание обостряет восприятие.

— Хорошо, — говорит он.

Кили принимает это за приглашение, уверенно припечатываясь податливыми губами к губам Торина, проходясь по ним озорным языком, едва касаясь зубами. Фили занят тем, что стаскивает с Торина белье. Неловкое занятие, особенно когда только одна рука свободна.

— Хватит, — произносит Торин, когда Кили отрывается от него, чтобы вдохнуть, и садится. Он снимает ночную рубашку и по-кошачьи лениво и безразлично ждет, пока Фили и Кили сделает то же самое.

Они повторяют за ним восхитительно (что весьма лестно) быстро, когда осознают, чего он хочет.

— Можно? — спрашивает Фили. Он уже раздет и стоит на коленях перед Торином, голодными глазами глядя ниже его пояса.

— Можно? — почти в унисон повторяет Кили и придвигается к спине Торина, прижимается, рукой нежно обнимая за бедро.

— Конечно, — отвечает Торин Фили и тут же закрывает глаза. Фили бесстыдно стонет в благодарность.

— У тебя есть какое-нибудь масло? — спрашивает Торин у Кили неестественным голосом.

— Мы думали, у тебя может быть, — начинает Кили и умолкает, заглядевшись на алые влажные губы брата на члене Торина.

— У меня нет, — стиснув зубы, говорит Торин, опуская руку на загривок Фили, пальцами вцепляясь в незаплетенные волосы. — Помедленней, племянник, если не хочешь, чтобы я кончил слишком рано. Кили, позаботься о брате. 

Кили надувает губы, но делает, как сказано, пробегаясь рукой по позвоночнику Фили, затем по бедру, уверенно сжимая его член. Фили стонет, выгибаясь назад, и Торин сжимает кулаки.

— Фили, — хрипит он, встречаясь взглядом с мокрыми в уголках, полными желания глазами. — Секунду.

Кили устраивается так, чтобы доставать до внутренней стороны бедер Фили, пахом прижимается к его спине так, что расцепить их сразу не получается. Фили отрывается от Торина с влажным причмокиванием и облизывает губы.

— На кровать, оба, — командует Торин. — Так будет проще.

— Торин, а ты? — осмеливается спросить Кили. Его голос, хриплый и тихий, заставляет Торина чувствовать, как возбуждение становится все острее.

— Мы хотим тебе угодить, — добавляет Кили со всей честностью, и в его голосе сквозит желание. 

— Мы все можем друг другу угодить, — произносит Торин. 

Они едва помещаются все вместе, а у Торина самая большая спальня, но даже в его кровати трем взрослым гномам с трудом хватает места. Кили седлает Торина, а Фили протискивается к его бедрам и возвращает губы на прежнее место.

— Наглецы, — замечает Торин. Левой рукой он запутывается в волосах Фили, не обращая внимания на Кили, наклоняющегося за поцелуем и трущегося бедрами о его живот. Торину приходится вытянуть шею, чтобы дотянуться до его губ. Он посасывает нижнюю губу Кили в установленном Фили ритме, кусается легко и падает обратно, командуя:

— Повернись.

Кили удивленно моргает, облизывает губы там, где только что были зубы Торина, когда до него доходит, и он по-блядски страстно подчиняется. 

Молодость…

Он хватает Кили за бедра, ощущая напряженные мускулы и едва пробившиеся волосы, и с одобрением наблюдает за тем, как Кили касается ямочек на щеках Фили.

— Брат, — шепчет Кили, и Фили широко раскрывает глаза. Торин в предупреждение усиливает хватку, когда Фили отстраняется, но вместо предостережения только стонет, когда братья неприлично целуются, смыкая губы вокруг его члена, языками дразня головку. Торин не может остановиться. Фили тихо смеется. Дрожь сводит с ума.

Торин мстит ему, дергая за косы, и смех тут же превращается в жалобный вздох. Подбородок Фили упирается ему в бедро, когда у того устают руки.

— О, тебе так нравится? — Торин в порядке опыта снова тянет Фили за волосы, вздрагивая, когда тот стонет ему в бедро.  
— Да, дядя, — отвечает он хрипло.

—С усами выйдет еще чувствительней, — сообщает Кили, задевая зубами выступающую бедренную косточку. Торин в награду сжимает свободную руку вокруг его члена, и Кили дергается, едва не попадая кулаком ему по носу.

— Спокойнее, — говорит Торин больше для себя, чем для племянников, и пытается найти способ двигать обеими руками сразу с разной скоростью. Выходит не очень.

— Замри, — сдавшись, просит он Кили и помогает ему найти нужное направление.

Кили кричит, когда Торин берет у него в рот, хрип переходит в низкий стон, он бездумно водит губами по его бедру, когда тот прищелкивает языком, прежде чем начать сосать. Фили снова прижимается губами к Торину, горло сводит, он выгибает спину каждый раз, когда Торин тянет его за усы. 

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Кили, обдавая горячим дыханием кожу Торина. — Пожалуйста… Да, дядя, пожалуйста, еще, я уже, я…

Он кусается, кончая, и неожиданной боли оказывается достаточно, чтобы довести Торина до разрядки. Ему хватает ума не сжимать губы, но и только. Член Кили выскальзывает из его рта во время оргазма, и семя разливается по подбородку и груди Торина, на разгоряченную, покрытую потом кожу.

Фили сглатывает, сосет и снова сглатывает, и Торин, наконец, заставляет его подняться так, что теперь их глаза на одном уровне и он может насладиться раскрасневшимся лицом Фили, его опухшими губами, тем, как он тяжело дышит и удивленно моргает, не в силах собраться снова.

«Прекрасны», — думает Торин в приступе послеоргазменной сентиментальности. Они словно золотые жилы в теле горы, яркие, неожиданные и полные жизни. И они принадлежат ему.

Он целует Фили, которого хватает только на то, чтобы раскрыть рот, посасывая язык Торина. Когда Торин тянет за косички его усов, Фили тихо стонет.

— Вот так, — шепчет Торин куда-то в щеку Фили, поощряя того продолжать толкаться ему в бедро. Угол не идеален, но и так достаточно.

Он касается зубами волос на подбородке Фили. — Хорошо, ты все правильно делаешь. Давай, племянник, кончи для меня.

Фили кончает с резким криком и падает рядом на кровать, как это сделал и Кили, который до сих пор зарывается лицом в бедро Торина. Торин осторожно толкает его коленом.

— Не засыпай так. Ночью мы обязательно заедем друг другу в лицо.

Кили недовольно ворчит.

— Просто перевернись, братец, — сонно говорит Фили. Его слова сливаются, а голос тихий и хриплый. — И спи с нами.

— Вам придется проснуться рано, чтобы вымыться и одеться, — предупреждает Торин. Он отгоняет от себя мысль подняться и вытереться всем троим до того, как утром они пожалеют о том, что этого не сделали.Кили и Фили наполовину лежат на нем, и нужно слишком большое усилие.

— Обязательно, — соглашается Фили, утыкаясь носом в плечо Торина. — Мы встанем, дядя.

— Да, дядя, — повторяет Кили и, наконец, переворачивается головой на подушки. Он закидывает руку Торину на грудь, а ногу — на колено, пальцами касаясь Фили, и укладывается головой на плечо Торина.

— Удобно? — сухо интересуется Торин.

— Очень, — зевает Кили.

«Испорченные мальчишки», — довольно думает Торин.

Он засыпает под двойной ритм дыхания своих племянников, и в кои-то веки ему не снится пожар.


End file.
